A Night Out
by Grnigirl
Summary: The team enjoys a much needed night out, but Kurt and Jane have a hard time ignoring the #Jeller feels.


A Night Out

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blindspot or any of its characters. I just like to play with them, and hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

Reade and Weller walked into the locker room, chatting about a case. It was Friday, and both were ready to start the weekend. Reade walked through the door first, and was happily surprised when he did. There stood his beautiful partner, dressed for a night out. "Whoa, Tash – you look great. Where are you headed?" Tasha turned with a smile, looking pleased, "Patterson and I thought we'd take Jane out somewhere fun, you guys wanna join us?" Reade was just starting to think of an excuse to pass when Patterson and Jane walked out of the back part of the locker room, both looking just as striking as Tasha. He turned instinctively to look at Weller, who was now planted in place, mouth practically hanging open, eyes on Jane. When Weller didn't say anything, Reade asked, "the three of you are going out together, looking like that?" as he chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it." Then Tasha turned to Weller, "what about you, boss?" Weller snapped himself out of his daze, and briefly took his eyes off Jane as he turned to Tasha. She had a slight smirk on her face and he was certain she hadn't missed his reaction. "Sure, why not?" he said, making every effort to sound casual. But his eyes had already turned back to Jane.

Reade had a feeling there was more to this invite, and none of this had been unplanned. He knew Natasha, and he was right, of course.

Tasha had been driving both Jane and Kurt nuts for months about their feelings for one another. No matter what they'd been through – and they'd been through a lot, no one would deny that – there had always been something between them. No one, including the two of them, could even explain what exactly it was, but it was like nothing Tasha had ever seen and she didn't want them to miss out on something amazing because of their fears. She thought to herself sadly, _they'd forgiven each other, but neither could forgive themselves for the pain they'd caused._ Tasha loved them both, and wasn't going to sit idly by while her friends made themselves miserable. They just needed a little push.

The rest of the team was at the club when Weller arrived. He saw Reade first when he walked in, chatting with some friends near the entrance. Reade yelled for him and Kurt went over to say hello. Reade handed Kurt a drink and introduced him to the rest of the table. Clearly it hadn't taken Reade long to get settled. Reade smiled at Kurt as he said, "it's fun showing up with that group of ladies – I don't think they'll be buying any of their own drinks tonight… makes _me_ look good!" He chuckled and looked back at his table, missing the tension that crossed Weller's face. Then he added "it's cool seeing them out having fun; I'm so used to watching them kick butt and chase down bad guys, I have to admit, I sometimes forget how fun – and how gorgeous – they all are." Kurt nodded in agreement offering a slight smile, but Reade had a feeling he knew what was going through Kurt's mind. "They're over there, just to the left if you want to go say hi…"

Kurt wasn't sure what he wanted to do, he already felt uncomfortable. It had taken months, but he and Jane had finally gotten to a good place, learning to trust each other and work together again. Kurt was always cautious not to disrupt what they had. He wanted a lot more from Jane than friendship - honestly, he wanted everything - but he worked hard every day to lock those feelings down and hide them away so he wouldn't wreck what they had, scare her away… And he was usually able to do that.

He hoped tonight they could all enjoy each other's company and relax after a long week. With that thought, he decided to go find the rest of the team.

It wasn't hard to spot the rest of the team, and after just a cursory glance around the club he could tell he wasn't the only one who had noticed them. Patterson was the first to see him as he approached, and ran up to give him a hug. "We're so glad you made it – you already have a drink?" she asked, giggling. Tasha was chatting with two guys he didn't recognize, but glanced over with a smile when he approached. "Hey Weller, glad you could make it. You clean up nice" she said, eyeing him with approval. Kurt thought he may have seen a flicker of mischief cross her eyes, but before he could say anything Tasha introduced Kurt to her friends. Uninterested, they nodded anyway. Kurt didn't mind, his head was already elsewhere. _Where was Jane?_ He wondered. Just as he finished the thought, he saw her out of the corner of his eye and was once again left breathless. She was on the other side of the room, walking towards them, and Weller stood watching her. Patterson saw what caught his eye and said to him with a smile, "she let us dress her up tonight, she looks great, doesn't she?" Kurt couldn't stop staring, and couldn't stop where his mind took him. It certainly wasn't work appropriate, but he was more than used to that… Jane's shirt was green like her eyes, and she wore a skirt and strappy heels that left Weller almost unable to look away. She was always gorgeous – Weller had to remind himself to stop staring at her when they were in the field, all looking their worst, but tonight, dressed like that…. Well, he understood why there were so many eyes on her. As she made her way back, she was stopped twice by guys introducing themselves. Weller's protective side shifted into full gear, but he knew Jane could handle herself if she needed to.

While Kurt watched Jane make her way back Patterson giggled and said to him, "she's doing pretty well so far – we've been trying to get her to experience normal things, and tonight she's experiencing the club scene. She should be doing pretty well on Tasha's list" she said and chuckled, returning to a conversation with another woman that was also with them. Tasha seemed to perk up at this comment and was suddenly standing next to Kurt. She added "Jane's been living like a nun. After all she does during the day, she deserves to have a little fun at night, don't you think Weller?" Kurt blushed slightly, and certainly didn't miss the insinuation. Although it killed him to think of her with another man, he couldn't help but agree. "Definitely" he said, and then added quietly "she deserves to be happy". Tasha didn't hear the words as he spoke them, but the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Just as he finished answering Tasha, Jane saw Weller and caught his eyes. She smiled broadly at him, before being pulled back into another conversation. Jane was struck by the look in Kurt's eyes and had to glance back to see if she had been mistaken. He was still watching her and the look she saw... Could it be? _Of course not_ , she told herself.

When she finally made her way back, she went right to Weller, saying hello. _Of course she did,_ thought Zapata, watching them. It was then that Patterson jumped in to ask how she was doing, and about the guys she had been meeting. Jane blushed, embarrassed to be in the situation at all. After all, what grown woman needed this much help with normal, day to day activities? She was such a misfit, and was embarrassed even more knowing Kurt was watching.

Kurt watched her blush and decided to change the subject for her– "You look beautiful Jane, clearly I'm not the only one to think so." He said with a smile. As Patterson watched them together, she realized the only thing that made Kurt Weller look like that was when he was with Jane. She didn't know what was going on between the two, but she smiled at the kindness and adoration in his eyes as he looked at Jane. Maybe Zapata was onto something…

Jane and Kurt chatted a bit until he couldn't help himself anymore. "So what's this about a list?" he asked.

Jane shuffled uncomfortably, looking away from him. "Well…." She said, blushing slightly, "you know a lot of things are new for me… I haven't really met anyone outside the team, or… dated. So Tasha said I need to get used to this if I ever want to. I'm supposed to talk to 10 men and get 5 phone numbers". Jane's competitive side kicked in and she added "I think I've done both, but not really certain this is going to be right for me". Kurt laughed; based on the attention being paid to her, he was certain she'd have no trouble with that list. Actually, he was pretty sure Tasha would have bets on how long it would take her.

He looked back at Jane seriously and said "you're certainly not going to have any trouble meeting people, looking like that. And they don't even know how amazing you are" he added with a smile. Jane looked at him in surprise, not sure what to say. They held each other's gaze, trying to read the others' eyes for long enough that they both realized they should break the spell. "You look pretty good yourself" Jane added, smiling. They held each other's gaze once again, until Jane glanced away to look at her feet. She hoped she hadn't pushed it too far with him, and didn't want to do anything to make him pull away again.

Kurt decided to follow her lead, "so, you're out for the night, supposed to be meeting people… what kind of guy are you looking for?" he asked, innocently. Jane was obviously surprised by the question, but took a moment to think about it. "You know, I've never really thought about it before." She said, obviously thinking through her answer as she spoke. "I guess I'm looking for someone kind, and honest, who can handle all of this mess" she said, gesturing to her body and the tattoos that covered it. "Honestly, it's not really possible for me to get to know anyone right now; I'm an asset at the FBI, have a full body of classified tattoos I can't discuss" _including your name in block letters on my back…_ she thought, "and have almost no memories from more than a year ago. Plus, until we find Shepherd, I spend almost all my time at the office." She finished with a melancholy tone, accepting what she believed was inevitable, but then she added, hoping to lighten the mood, "I guess for now I'll just have to look for a blind man with a very flexible schedule, that's probably going to be best for right now."

Kurt smiled and leaned in a little closer, he couldn't stand the thought that she was continuing to give her whole life to capturing the people that did this to her, giving up her life in the process. "Jane, your tattoos are classified, but no one expects you to keep them hidden." Even as he said it, he wanted to take the words back. _Had he seriously just encouraged her to show her tattoos – her body – to other guys? What the hell was he saying?_

She laughed at the look on his face when he said it, and smiled kindly at him. Kurt continued, trying to recover "Jane, I guarantee there are 100 guys here that would love to take you out, they'd be crazy not to…" He held her eyes when he said it, and his hand somehow found its way to her as he did, slowly caressing the side of her neck with his thumb. They stared in each other's eyes, but after a minute he looked away, dropping his hands awkwardly.

 _Jesus Weller, pull it together!_ the voice in his head screamed.

Jane laughed and enjoyed the feeling she had, the feeling she always had when she was with Kurt. They talked and laughed, enjoying each other and the rest of the team. It was great night out and they were all enjoying it.

Jane excused herself and walked toward the restroom. Kurt watched her as she walked away, then looked down at his feet, shaking his head. When he looked up, he looked at Tasha, realizing she was watching him, and gave her a sad smile.

He was an idiot, and they both knew it.

Tasha walked over with a smile, put a friendly hand on his back and asked "so how's it going – having fun?" Zapata saw the look on Kurt's face, and knew something was going on inside his head. And she hoped she knew what it was.

When Kurt watched Jane walk away, he had wave of admiration wash over him and that familiar sense of panic he had whenever he realized how deeply he felt about her. After all she'd been through, and all she'd forgiven, she was one of the most selfless, kindest, and loyal people he'd ever met. And God, she was beautiful. At that moment he knew he had to let her know how important she was to him, how important she'd always been. And he was scared to death he'd mess it up.

He stood up, realizing he needed to get some air, and excused himself. He walked to a side exit, and stepped out into the alley to clear his head and collect his thoughts.

 _This is Jane you're thinking about, Weller._ _ **Jane!**_ _You better not mess this up._ He thought to himself. Just as he finished that thought, but before he really had a chance to pull himself together, he heard the door behind him open and close. He glanced behind him, and was surprised to see Jane. As their eyes met, he smiled while his stomach dropped.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" she asked. "Just getting a little air – what about you?" he replied. "Oh, thought I'd come out and clear my head a little. You know, sometimes it's good to take a break, even from normal things" she said with a smile. "Besides, there's a guy named Trevor in there that keeps wanting to tell me about his degree from Harvard, and it seemed like a good time to get some air" she added with a laugh as she walked over to stand next to him. Kurt smiled knowingly at her.

"So Weller, you asked me what I was looking for, what about you?" she asked. "You're not dating anyone right now, are you? He smiled softly, and replied softly, looking right in her eyes, "no, I'm not dating anyone, Jane". A smile spread across her face, until she caught herself and put a more serious expression back on. "So what are you looking for?" She asked.

Kurt had decided months ago that he would never lie to Jane, but he still wasn't sure how much of this truth he should share. The last thing he wanted to do was to burden her with his feelings, or scare her away.

"Well, someone who's smart and kind, who can put up with my crazy life" he said, looking at Jane with a smile, "someone beautiful, who makes me feel like…." He trailed off, not sure if he should continue. But he looked up into her eyes, and couldn't help but say it, "someone who makes me feel like this. Feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world, and who reminds me how lucky I am every time I'm near her." Jane wasn't sure what to say, so she just kept looking in his eyes. She wanted to keep basking in the warmth of this moment. Kurt Weller always had a way of making her feel things she never imagined existed, until they did.

Jane smiled as she decided she could no longer think of any reason to maintain the distance between them. It was clear neither of them really wanted that. In fact, she thought, it was just about time to throw a wrench in the whole damn system.

 _But in a good way this time_.

A smile slowly crossed her face as she took a step closer to Weller, standing only a few inches away from him. "You know Kurt, Tasha and Patterson have been helping me; helping me experience all these things normal people do, which is good for me" she said as she placed a hand on his chest.

"You're anything but normal, Jane" Kurt replied with a shake of his head and an admiring smile.

"But there are a few other experiences I've been thinking about…." She continued. Weller swallowed as he looked at her, "like what Jane?" She slowly leaned into him with a smile and whispered into his ear a few of the things she wanted to experience with him- just him. As she did, Kurt's mouth opened slightly as his ears turned red, and as she continued, he closed his eyes and his mouth and enjoyed the feel of her warm breath on his neck. She moved one hand to the back of his neck and gently rubbed his hair, her other hand resting on his waist as she continued to describe a few of the experiences she had been thinking about. Kurt found his hands moving to her, one hand low on her back, the other higher up, gently bringing her closer until he was pressed against him.

Weller didn't react right away when Jane finished whispering her ideas in his ear, he was still enjoying the feel of her body pressed to his. She leaned back just a bit and chuckled softly when she saw the expression on his face, but asked him innocently, "do you have any other ideas, things I should experience?" He opened his eyes and looked at her with surprise and a smile, "yeah, I've got a couple more ideas, Jane" he replied with a smile.

And with that he leaned down and kissed her quickly, arm wrapping around her shoulders. With a smile he ushered her quickly out to the sidewalk, hailing a cab for them with a chuckle and a promise in his eyes.

And just like that, this amazing woman had bridged the gulf between them. Despite all she'd been through, she was unflinchingly brave and never ceased to amaze him.

When no one had seen either Kurt or Jane for half an hour, Tasha happily collected her $200 from the table with a knowing smile, and bought a round of drinks with her winnings.


End file.
